


Fluffy bed

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>could i request a sherlock x reader where it's just like lying in bed fluffy things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy bed

You’re drifting on the line in between awake and sleep. You don’t want to wake up, so you try to turn away from the hands stroking your side. The owner of the hands just chuckle, and pulls you closer to him.

“You need to wake up. It’s already 11 in the morning”, Sherlock says from behind you.

“I don’t care what time it is, I just want to sleep”, you say with a groan.

“Afraid I can’t let you do that dear.”

“Sherlock, you wouldn’t dare….” He leans closer and whispers in your ear.

“Oh, but I would.” His hands attack your side, starting to tickle you. You laugh loudly, wide awake now, and try to move a bit away from him. It doesn’t work, if anything, he tickles you even more.

“Sherlock, you wanker! Stop it!” you manage to get out in between laughs. He doesn’t stop until he’s on top of you, holding your wrists down with a triumphant smile.

“Ready to get up now?” he asks. You huff at him.

“No way I could fall back asleep now.” He gives you a smirk and bend down, giving you a short kiss.

”I’ll put the kettle on”, he says before getting up and walking out. You lay there for a few seconds, just doing nothing.

“Idiot. You’re smart, but a loveable idiot nonetheless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
